spookstdfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser Jr. (JSSB)
Bowser Jr. is an playable character in Jake's Super Smash Bros., hailing from the Super Mario universe. Originally debuting in Super Mario Sunshine, Bowser Jr. took the guise of Mario and spread graffiti across Isle Delfino, forcing the real Mario to clean it up. Bowser Jr. acted as the main antagonist while under this guise, kidnapping Peach under the wrong assumption that she is his mother. Bowser Jr. has since appeared as an antagonist in many Super Mario titles, with his largest role being the commander of the Koopa Troop fleet in Super Mario Galaxy, where he stepped in as the army's head while his father couldn't. Bowser Jr. is voiced by Caety Sagoian. Additionally, Bowser Jr. is capable of wall jumping. Category:Characters Capable of Wall Jumping (JSSB) Bowser Jr.'s Final Smash has him call upon the Koopalings for backup. The Koopalings were originally introduced in Super Mario Bros. 3 as Bowser's seven children, though was later contradicted in Super Mario Sunshine with the introduction of Bowser Jr. Three different people portray the Koopalings. Lani Minella voices Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa and Lemmy Koopa; Mike Vaughn voices Iggy Koopa and Ludwig von Koopa; and Dan Falcone voices Roy Koopa. Movesets Origins Bowser Jr.'s default special move is Fireball Breath. In Mario Strikers Charged, Bowser Jr. first showed the ability to breathe fire, though was unskilled at doing so. Starting in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Bowser Jr. was shown capable of breathing small fireballs, and in New Super Luigi U, continuous streams of fire. Bowser Jr.'s custom side special move is Withdraw. Bowser Jr. first used the attack in the final battle of New Super Mario Bros. U. However, the Koopalings character have been seen using the attack ever since their first appearances, as well as the Koopa Troopas. Ever since Super Mario World, Bowser has been seen using the Koopa Clown Car for travel, and in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Bowser Jr. gained his own smaller variation known as the Junior Clown Car. In Mario Strikers Charged, Bowser Jr.'s special ability was to shrink other players on the field using a mighty Sonic Roar. While the move acts differently in Super Smash Bros., Sonic Roar's physical appearance (and name) matches that of it in Mario Strikers Charged. Paintball Slam, Bowser Jr.'s custom neutral special, comes primarily from Mario Super Sluggers. Bowser Jr. was a captain in the game, and as such had a unique hit which he could use while batting. While batting, he could hit a small ball of paint that would stun fielders that would walk into the pool the paint would create. The rest of Bowser Jr.'s special moves come from Super Mario Sunshine. In the game, Bowser Jr. masquerades as Mario's doppëlganger, Shadow Mario, and wields a Magic Paintbrush, stolen from Professor E. Gadd. Using the Magic Paintbrush, Bowser Jr. was capable of creating creatures known as "Polluted Piranha Plants", which grab opponents in Bowser Jr.'s side special move Pollution Grab. In his quest to pollute Isle Delfino, Shadow Mario/Bowser Jr. create various Colour Portals in order to travel to the various areas of the island. Lastly, the Forcefield attack comes from the paint-like Forcefield that covers various pipes all over the island. Finally, Bowser Jr.'s Final Smash has him teaming up with the Koopalings for an attack known as the Bob-Omb Storm. While the attack is of an original creation, it draws inspiration from various titles. In Super Mario Bros. 3, the Koopalings were fought by Mario and Luigi on the airships scattered around the Mushroom Kingdom's airspace. Bowser Jr. took control of Bowser's airship fleet in Super Mario Galaxy, which the airships take design from. Bowser Jr. first worked with the Koopalings, however, in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and the Bob-Ombs they use in the Final Smash first originated in Super Mario Bros. 2. Miscellaneous On-Screen Appearance Shadow Mario is created out of several blobs of paint, spinning before landing on the ground. He then takes off his mask and transforms into Bowser Jr. Victory Poses Bowser Jr.'s victory theme is an of his theme from Super Mario Galaxy. Bowser Jr. wildly paints the screen with his Magic Paintbrush. As the paint drips away, Bowser Jr. is shown panting, tired, as his bandana falls off his face. Bowser Jr. flies on-screen in the Junior Clown Car, while he points at his opponents in a demeaning manor, similar to his [http://www.mariowiki.com/images/4/4d/BowserjrPMSS.png Paper Mario: Sticker Star artwork]. Bowser Jr. hops from one foot to the other, while cheering happily. Taunts Bowser Jr.'s Up Taunt has him jump up and down in a taunting manor. This is a reference to the animation he does in Mario Kart Wii when selected on the character select screen. Bowser Jr.'s Side Taunt has him point towards the sky with his left hand while his bandana covers his face; a reference to Bowser Jr.'s selection sprite on the captain menu of Mario Super Sluggers. Bowser Jr.'s Down Taunt has him hold the Magic Paintbrush in a manor similar to his side taunt, just as he does in [http://www.mariowiki.com/images/e/ed/BowserJrBirdie.jpg Mario Golf: World Tour]. Collectibles Journal Entries Stickers Alternate Costumes :As with all other characters, Bowser Jr. has seven alternate colours available at the start of the game, and an additional three special ones obtained by collecting Customization Parts. Bowser Jr.'s recolour costumes are all based upon his father's. Bowser Jr.'s first recolour gives him a blue torso, arms, legs and head. His horns and shell spikes are somewhat darker in colour as well, as is his hair. This is a reference to one of Bowser's palette swaps from Mario Golf. Bowser Jr.'s second recolour gives him a red torso, arms, legs and head. His horns and shell spikes become grey, as does the spot on his stomach and his jaw. His shell also becomes a dark red colour, and his hair yellow. This is a reference to one of Bowser's palette swaps from Mario Golf. Bowser Jr.'s third recolour gives him a dark green torso, arms, legs and head. His jaw and stomach become a darker yellow colour, and his spikes and horns a white. This is a reference to one of Bowser's palette swaps from Mario Golf. Bowser Jr.'s fourth recolour gives him a yellow torso, arms, legs and a brown head. His hair becomes a bright yellow while his shell purple. His body colours slightly resemble the Golden Bowser statues from Super Mario World. Bowser Jr.'s fifth recolour gives him a pale green shell with a purple torso, arms, legs and head. His hair also becomes a darker purple and his horns and shell spikes a white colour. This is a reference to how Bowser appears when poisoned in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Bowser Jr.'s sixth recolour gives him a blue head, with a darker blue shell and darker yellow torso, arms and legs. His hair also becomes a black colour to reference his appearance as Dark Bowser. Bowser Jr.'s seventh, and final, recolour gives him a blue torso, arms and legs, with cyan horns and shell spikes. His shell is dark green, as is his stomach, while his hair a bright yellow and jaw a paler blue. This is a reference to Bowser's original appearance from Super Mario Bros. Bowser Jr.'s first special outfit changes him into a smaller variation of the "Shadow Mario" character from Super Mario Sunshine. He remains the same size as Bowser Jr. usually appears, in order to keep hitboxes in check. Bowser Jr.'s second special outfit changes him to resemble his father's infant form from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. This includes a slightly more blue skin, with orange torso and golden shell spikes. He also has his neckerchief removed. Bowser Jr.'s third, and final, special outfit, gives him a spiked choker akin to his father's, as well as metallic orange wristbands and knee-pads. His shell is covered with metallic plates. This references his appearance in Mario Strikers Charged. ********************